


Hunters become the Hunted

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://britchellcontributionfest.tumblr.com/">Britchell Contribution Fest</a> on tumblr, the prompt was this picture:</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters become the Hunted

It wasn’t that the Johnson brothers cared much for each other’s love life, or lovers, as it were. The fact that Anders swung both ways had raised a few eyebrows, yes; the fact that his lover was a vampire, however, had been cause for some concern.

When it had become clear that Anders wasn’t in any danger, however, business had gone back to usual.  
Until this day.

A quiet drink at Mike’s bar was all they had planned for. Anders had already been there and waiting for Mitchell, Ty had been there as well and just as Mike had vanished downstairs for another crate of beer, the Mitchell had come racing in, looking absolutely panicked.

“Hide me,” he rasped, voice raw with terror.  
Anders and Ty exchanged an utterly confused and worried look.  
“Hide me!”  
Anders looked hastily around “Upstairs.” 

Mitchell bounded up the stairs as if all hell was opening up under him. Anders looked at his beer, and towards the stairs, and he and Ty came to the same conclusion. But before they could agree on a plan, two men entered the bar, looking around with angry frowns.

“Where did he go?” The blond one asked.  
“Who?” Anders took a sip of beer. “The maniac who just ran in here as if the place belongs to him?”  
“Yes.” The smile was oily and unpleasant. “He’s a friend of mine and I’m afraid he...”  
“He seemed to really need a piss,” Anders said, forcing himself to play it cool. “Stormed past without as much as a by your leave and hasn’t come out yet.”

Anders and Ty watched the other one, dark-haired, and equally unpleasant, head for the toilets.

“He’s not there,” he told his companion when he came back. “And the window is open.”  
“What?” Anger distorted the blond man’s already unpleasant features. “Dammnit.”  
“Hey.” Anders lifted his bottle. “Next time, don’t let him lose when he’s that strung out. And now go and catch him before he gets run over by a lorry.”  
“Thank you for your concern.” The man bowed his head. “Good day to you, Sir.”

Only moments after the door had closed, Mike reappeared with the crate of beer. He noticed Anders’s’ and Ty’s looks and narrowed his eyes. Anders quickly filled him in on what had happened.

Mike listened to his explanation with crossed arms before calling up the stairs: “Coast is clear, Mitchell.”  
No reply.  
“Mitch? They’re gone!”

By the sound of it, Mitchell had to dig himself out from under the bed. When he came back down the stairs, he looked as if he’d already been run over by a lorry, and a few days ago, at that.

“Babe, what the fuck is wrong?” Anders ushered Mitchell towards a table and made him sit down. “Who was that asshole?”  
Mitchell took Anders’s beer and drained almost half the bottle in one go. Then he stared at the table top. “Herrick.”

“Who’s Herrick?” Ty asked.  
Anders took a deep breath through his nose. “He’s the one who... made... John.”  
“Made him?”  
“Recruited me.” Mitchell clutched the bottle so tightly it seemed in danger of bursting into shards. “He’s the reason I am what I am.”

Anders sat down beside him and took one of his hands, and Ty and Mike exchanged a worried look. 

“What are they doing here?” Mike crossed his arms again.  
“Isn’t that obvious?” Mitchell looked up with desperate eyes. “They found me! I fled to the other side of the world, and he still found me!”  
“But... what does he want?” Ty asked with narrowing eyes.  
“Isn’t that fucking obvious?” Mitchell spat. “He wants me back! He regards me as his rightful property and he knows exactly, exactly, what power he has over me. And I know that, too. He’s more powerful than I am. He’s older, much older, and he made me. He’s the reason why I’m here. And now he found me.” He buried his face in his arms.

Anders closed a hand around his shoulder. “Come on, babe, there must be something you can do?”  
Mitchell snorted into his arms. “I tried killing him before. He’s stronger than me.”

“Right.” Mike threw his towel down. “Anders.”  
Anders looked up. “Mikkel?”  
“How long have you been an item? Close to two years?”  
“Yes, but I fail to see why...”  
“So you’re pretty committed, aren’t you?”  
“Captain Obvious has landed,” Anders said somewhat annoyed. “What are you up to?”  
“And he knows about this god business, so well...” Mike’s smile had a strange quality to it. “He’s practically family, isn’t he?”

Mitchell slowly lifted his head to look at him.

“I’m calling a Thing,” Mike said, not taking his eyes off Mitchell’s. “That guy is bad news. You’re a vampire, Mitch, but if you can’t kill him...” A cocky little smile appeared on his face. “... maybe we need some gods to smite his bloody arse.”

* * *

Bad timing made their course of action somewhat less easy. Mike hadn’t managed to catch a glimpse of Herrick so he couldn’t track him down; and now Anders, Ty and Mitchell were forced to find Herrick without him noticing, and somehow, make sure that Mike got to see him too. Then, once they were sure they could find him again whenever they needed and wherever he was, they could make their move at taking him out of the picture.

So all they had to do was find him. 

Easier said than done.

A few weeks passed in which Anders and Ty kept their eyes open; but luck wasn’t with them, and Mike never saw anyone in his bar who even remotely fitted the description.

It was when Ty was cycling home from work one day that luck was granted to them. He had run into Anders and Mitchell and was just about to get going again when he spotted them on the other side of the road. He quickly dug into his pocket for his phone and called Mike; then the three of them followed Herrick and his sidekick while keeping Mike updated about his whereabouts via texts.

They were headed for the library; and to their surprise, they went for the newspaper archive. The three of them then vanished behind a few shelves.

“What are they going through the papers for?”  
“Unexplained deaths,” Mitchell replied in a whisper. “They’re looking for evidence of vampire killings, trying to find out possible threats or allies. Which means...” He sighed angrily. “Which means they have no intention of leaving anytime soon.”  
“Good,” Anders said with a smile. “Means we have all the time we need to catch them and make the world a better place.”

While Anders and Ty watched, Mitchell retreated back to be as much hidden from view as possible, dug out his phone and rang Mike.

“We’re in the library... they’re digging through the newspaper archive ... no, they’re looking for hints that point at other vampires ... what do you ... that’s not the time for this. Where are you? ... Good.” He hung up and took a deep breath. “They’re almost there.”

Anders looked up from his magazine. “They’re still occupied, though.”  
“Good.” Ty kept his eyes fixed firmly on his book. 

Since they had to avoid a ringing mobile Mitchell called Mike again ten minutes later.

“Okay,” he whispered when he hung up again. “They’re in place; now all we have to do is wait. Fuck knows how long that’s gonna take, though.”  
“We wait, babe,” Anders said calmly. “The library closes in an hour, so...”  
Mitchell nodded and clutched his phone.

“They’re leaving,” Ty whispered.  
Mitchell hit the quick dial button. “Mike, they’re leaving. Keep your eyes out. Blond, stocky guy with a pisspot haircut, his sidekick looks like a vulture.”

Anders gave Mitchell an encouraging smile, but Mitchell felt smiling beyond him.

* * *

Outside the library, Herrick and Seth ran into a six-foot-four guy wearing surfer trunks and a tank top, asking for a light while extending what was clearly no ordinary cigarette. All of Herrick’s attempts to get rid of him, polite and less polite ones, were in vain, until finally Seth produced his lighter and gave the stoner what he wanted. After a flood of thanks and pats on their backs he left them again, and with an annoyed sigh, Herrick straightened the lapels of his jacket.

And around the corner Olaf had vanished behind, Mike leaned back against the wall with a satisfied little smile.

* * *

The next stage of their plan was the dangerous part. And even if Ty had suggested it himself, no one, especially Mitchell, was very happy about it.

“I can’t let you do that, Ty.”  
“I want to get rid of him as much as you do,” Ty gave back. “So if you got a better idea...”  
Mitchell ran both hands through his hair and shook his head. “No... I... fuck, I don’t want to have your death on my conscience as well...  
“You won’t,” Ty said. “You’ll all be right behind me.”

* * *

As expected, Ty found them again the next day in the library, digging through the newspaper archive. He slowly approached them, ever so casually, and cast a mildly interested look at the newspaper Seth was leafing through. 

“Looking for unexplained deaths, are you?” He asked in a very low voice.

Herrick spun around and glared at him, and the stocky little man with the terrible haircut suddenly looked very dangerous. Ty, however, realised that he wasn’t afraid. Mitchell couldn’t harm Anders, so he knew that gods had an advantage over vampires that the latter didn’t know about.

“And what business is that of yours?”  
Ty stepped closer to Herrick, so the vampire could see his pallor and feel the unnatural coldness radiating off the body containing Hod, the god of all things cold and dark. “I could probably save you the trouble,” he said. 

The grin appearing on Herrick’s face as the most unpleasant thing Ty had ever seen in his life.

* * *

They had agreed to meet in Norsewood, far away enough from any possible interruption. Since now it was easy for Mike to keep track of him, he could make sure that they were indeed headed for Norsewood, and while following him, could also make sure Herrick and Seth were coming alone. 

Ty was already waiting when Herrick and Seth arrived.

“So,” Herrick said. “Where are the others?”  
“They’ll be here in a bit. I just texted them.”

At that moment, two cars pulled in beside Herrick’s. Mike, Olaf and Axl got out of one, and Anders and Mitchell out of the other.

Herrick’s eyes almost popped out of his head before he flashed Mitchell a broad and oily smile.

“John Mitchell! What a pleasant surprise! Never expected to see you here!”  
“Yeah...” Mitchell crossed his arms. “Isn’t the world a tiny little place.”  
“And who are your friends?” Herrick looked around, and his smile vanished when he saw Olaf. “What in all the...”  
Olaf smiled broadly. “Surprise.”

Herrick looked around again and only now, seemed to recognise Anders as well. “You, too?”  
“Me too what?” Anders’s smile was nothing but pleasant. “Oh... yeah. I’m with Mitch.”  
Herrick looked at Ty again. “Are we complete?”

Ty nodded. “Let me introduce.” He pointed at each one. “Olaf Johnson, Axl Johnson, Mike Johnson, Anders Johson. I’m Tyrone, by the way. Tyrone Johnson. And Mitchell...”  
“Yes,” Herrick said sweetly. “We’ve met.” Then he looked around again. “Family, are you?”  
“Brothers,” Mike now said.  
“And Mitchell?”  
Anders’s smile widened. “Mitch? He’s an in-law.”

Herrick looked back and forth and suddenly, seemed hardly able to suppress a laugh. “Mitchell, Mitchell, Mitchell...” He said. “I didn’t know you swing that way, you womanizer... what happened?”  
“Anders happened,” Mitchell gave back. “And he’s the best that ever happened to me, ever since you destroyed me and my life, so shut the fuck up about him.”  
“Oh.” Herrick tilted his head. “I am so sorry.”

“Cut the crap.” Mike took a step forward. “What do you want?”  
“Isn’t that obvious?” Herrick clasped his hands in front of him and smiled. “I’m looking for others of our kind to... expand business.”  
“Business is quite fine as it is,” Mike gave back darkly.  
Herrick’s smile vanished and he looked at Ty. “That’s not what I heard.”

“Yeah,” Ty said. “You shouldn’t believe every crap you’re told. And you should maybe have checked if I really am a vampire, because I’m not.”  
Herrick swallowed and tried to smile again. “And what are you? A zombie? You’re certainly as cold as a corpse.”  
“I...” Ty said as he slowly stepped towards him. “...am Hod. God of all things cold and dark.” At that moment, everyone’s breath suddenly began to fog. Everyone’s apart from the vampires’, that is.

Herrick managed to keep his head. “So.” He looked around. “And what is it you want... Hod?”  
“I want you gone.” Ty crossed his arms. “ _We_ want you gone.”  
“And if you’re not a vampire,” Seth suddenly cut in. “What are the rest of you?”  
“We’re all gods,” Olaf said. “Norse gods.”

For a second, Herrick looked as if he’d been hit by a sack full of hammers. 

“Baldr,” Olaf said with a small incline of his head. “God of light and re-birth. I’m 92 years old, by the way.”  
“Ullr, God of the hunt, and god of games.” Mike didn’t smile.  
“Bragi, god of poetry.”

Herrick looked around. “Gods. I can see that we could be powerful allies.”  
“We are only allied with our own kind,” Ty said darkly.  
“And Mitchell?”  
“As I said.” Anders smiled mildly. “He’s an in-law.”  
“And you don’t mess with our family,” Axl now said.  
“And who might you be?”  
Axl’s smile was dark and mirthless. “I am Odin. God of wisdom, and of magic. And of war.”  
“And what do you want from me now?” Herrick crossed his arms.  
“We want you gone,” Axl said.  
“Oh, but I quite like this country.” Herrick smiled. “Lovely country, great scenery. Lovely natives. If a bit naive, to be honest.”

The Johnson brothers and Olaf closed their ranks and faced him.

“So,” Herrick said darkly. “I advice you not to underestimate me. You might think vampires are weak and helpless creatures because you only had dealings with Mitchell, who, frankly, is a pathetic little washout with all that abstinence from blood. He knows nothing about power. I do. And I offer you my alliance. Again.”  
“Shove your alliance up where the sun doesn’t shine,” Axl growled.”  
“You think you can scare me? You think you have what it takes to bring me down?”  
“Wanna bet?” Mike said, voice dark and an ill-boding grin on his face.

At that moment, both Herrick and Seth simultaneously went full vampire. But, since Mitchell had from the beginning been clear about himself and his past, and had showed the Johnson brothers what it meant to be a vampire, the sight did not shock them. 

Axl took a single step forward and with one move, had Seth in a headlock the vampire had no means to escape, superhuman strength or not. 

Ty, Mike and Olaf had overpowered Herrick in a matter of moments, and Olaf didn’t even had to take the smoke out of his mouth. Caught as he was, Herrick hissed and spat at Mitchell standing before him, and despite his efforts, there was no escaping the three gods that held him. 

“Guess he took the bet,” Anders said with a sad shake of his head. “Shouldn’t have done that,” he addressed Herrick. “He can’t lose. Games, bets... he does not lose. God of games, you see. It’s part of the job.”

Herrick dropped the vampire as he looked at Mitchell again, who had taken the stake Anders had offered to him.

“Really?” He licked his lips. “Do you have what it takes? I made you, Mitchell. I’m a part of you. You can’t just kill me.” He caught Mitchell’s eyes, and the hand holding the stake suddenly wavered and lowered. “That’s right, Mitchell. You know me, and I know you. We, the two of us, we are...”  
“You are a shit,” Anders cut in sharply and closed a hand around Mitchell’s shoulder. 

As if awoken from a trance, Mitchell shook his head and lifted his hand again. His face was set in grim determination. “You just don’t get it, Herrick, do you? You don’t get it.” He adjusted his grip on the stake. “I don’t need you. I don’t want anything of the things you have to offer. You think I am weak, because I never fought you?” Mitchell smiled, but it was a frightening sight because his eyes turned black at that moment. “I do fight back now, Herrick, because now, I have something to lose. And I won’t let you take that from me.”

Mitchell’s eyes turned back to normal and his face was utterly, deadly calm when he lifted his hand. Herrick’s eyes widened, but before he could say anything else, Mitchell had brought the stake down. Everyone winced at the ugly, wet cracking sound of the stake. He stood back as Herrick’s face went gray, and he watched, calmly and still as a stone, as Herrick’s form slowly turned to ash.

Mike and Ty dropped the empty jacket as if it had burned them.

After that, Seth was quickly disposed of as well.

Staring at the few pieces of clothing lying crumpled on the ground, Mitchell almost didn’t register someone stepping beside him.

“You all right, John?”  
He nodded and closed his eyes, focussing on Anders’s hand on his arm. “Yeah. Bit shaken, though.”  
“No shit.” Anders closed his hand around Mitchell’s arm and tugged. “Let’s go home, babe. We can both do with a stiff drink now.”  
“Yea,” Mitchell said again, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

But when he turned around and faced all the others who looked at him with smiles on their faces, he could no longer hold back his tears.

“Thank you,” he rasped. “I don’t... I...”  
“Leave it,” Mike said. “You’re part of the family.”  
“Am I?” Mitchell wiped his eyes.  
“Sure.” Olaf dropped his butt-end and ground it into the earth with his heel. “You made an honest man out of Anders so yes... you’re family.”  
“What?! Excuse me but we’re not...”

Anders was ignored.

“Besides,” Axl said. “Herrick was an asshole.”  
“He was also dangerous,” Ty added. “We did not only you but the whole world a favour.”  
“Yeah.” Mitchell managed a small, shaky smile. “You did that.”  
“You’d have made a fine god,” Olaf said as he lit up another cigarette. “Shame you’re too old for that.”  
“I’m even older than you, Olaf.”  
Olaf pointed his cigarette at him. “And that’s saying something.”

“What god would he have been, anyway?” Axl asked.  
“The god of all things bloody,” Anders cut in, still somewhat miffed about being ignored.  
“More like god of what’s in Anders’s pants,” Mike said with a glint in his eyes and everyone, Anders and Mitchell included, burst out laughing.


End file.
